A spherical robot is a robot which comprises a driving system, sensors, controllers and the likes installed inside a spherical shell, and the robot's omnidirectional motions, including its forward motion, backward motion and steering and the like, are achieved by driving the spherical shell to roll in an inner driving manner. Because the spherical robot has a closed shell and special form of motion, it owns better dynamic and static balances compared to wheeled or rail-mounted robots and humanoid robot. Accordingly, the spherical robot is not easy to come into an instable condition because of collision, and can go back to a maximum stable condition after being instable. In addition, the spherical robot has good terrain adaptability and good sealing property, which can make it run in harsh environments such as the dusty, moisture, corrosive environments.
Therefore, a spherical robot equipped with image recording equipment can be used in terrain detection, exploration of extraterrestrial planets, explorations in radioactive and corrosive environments and other fields, and thus the spherical robot has a wide range of applications and a huge market prospect. In most of conventional spherical robot systems, camera is arranged inside the spherical shell so that the camera will not bring any impact on motion of the spherical robot. Moreover, the spherical shell is designed to be transparent so that the camera can observe external environment to achieve image recording function. However, due to this arrangement of the camera, mechanical structure design of the spherical robot is much complex, and the angle of view of the camera is low and the camera is prone to be blocked. In addition, degree of clarity of the image is restricted by degree of transparency of a material for the spherical shell. While, because of high requirement on material for the spherical shell, the spherical robot is costly and thus is not suitable for market promotion. Accordingly, it is particularly urgent to design a spherical robot with better image recording effect.